


Bring on the Cheer

by TheIcyMage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Came up with that and I hope it spreads, Deceit's first name here is Monty, Endgoal Coffee Cake (Remy and Patton), Endgoal Prinxiety, F/F, Here are their first and last names in this au, Human AU, I use a few original characters, I'll update the relationships later i guess, Lilianne Graham, Logan Faust, M/M, Mabel Pines is in this for flavor, Monty Leon, Original Characters - Freeform, Patton Hirsch, Remy Faust, Robin Hirsch (Patton has a little sister in this au, Roman Leon, They are twins btw, Virgil Chiro-Ptera, but i doubt it will lol, cheer squad AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: Virgil is content to not engage with school social life. For him, his best friend Remy and Remy's brother Logan were enough. Virgil's moms did not agree. And thus, after a series of events, he ended up in a cheer squad with Roman Leon and Patton Hirsch.





	1. So They Gave Him an O

It was stupid. This was stupid. It was stupid that his parents didn’t let him continue his parkour because he, “Wasn’t making valuable friendships,” and it was dumb that they were forcing him to join a school club. “To get you more involved, Sweetieface,” his mom had insisted. “It’s never too early to start networking,” his Maman added.

That was all fine and good, but none of the clubs interested him. The scrapbooking club was disbanded and dissolved into the yearbook committee like a creature eating another to grow stronger and get its powers. A NohFace, maybe? Welp, that ruled out Anime club. That was for the best since he didn’t like the way some of the members looked at him. He sucked at art, so that was out. Band meant that he would have to perform and with his luck, he would end up constantly winded by a wind instrument. He was running out of ideas and club rush happened before he even knew his parents wanted him in a club.

That lead him to the pep rally with his childhood friend, Remy. Neither of them were one for sports and Virgil hated crowds, but Remy insisted he come along to keep Remy from, “Being a big gay mess in front of the mega hottie leading the squad.”

This, “Squad” in question were the Owlets, because Owls were birds of prey and known for wisdom and that was the most original animal they could pick.

Virgil had been content to pull out his notebook and doodle in the margins of some poems he was tackling. Nobody’s eyes would be on him, so it seemed safe to have it out in the open.

That was, until the song changed. He was not expecting the marching band to play All Star and he kinda had mad respect for whoever convinced that to happen. Then the music shifted to a stereo and a song that Virgil knew well.

“They say we are what we are,” The song began. Two boys jumped up and faced the crowd. “But we don’t have to be,” They jumped to each other.

“I’m bad behavior, but I do it in the best way.” The two met and one stood on their hands to form a wheelbarrow. Meanwhile, the rest of the squad formed a squatting pyramid. They ran into the group and they fell apart to make separate towers.

“I’ll be the watcher of the eternal flame,” They waved their hands in an imation of flames.

The performance continued on. It seemed to tell a story of two people that kept being pushed apart, but came back together. All the while, they formed towers, did flips, stood on hands, even a little bit of contorting themselves to spell out “O W L S.” Virgil got the sense that there was a pun in the song choice. Were they calling themselves “Immortowls?”

Either way, it changed how Virgil saw the performance. It was an art; and he knew from his parkour training that all that movement and coordination was no small feat. He found himself wondering if he could be up there. Then there was a basket toss and he saw the captain and his companion fly with the biggest smiles on their face. Like this was the place they were meant to be, like up there nothing could hurt them.

Virgil worried that they were tossed too high, but both boys were deftly caught. He did notice one of the holders swivel a little at the sudden weight, but they adjusted and held steady.

It was exhilarating, but also kind of freeing? Like a release of stress and relief all in one. Was that what it felt like to fly? Could…could he reach that height?

He found himself musing over this and barely realized when the performance ended.

Then the following week an emergency tryout was held. They had reservists, it seemed, but they wanted more. The members were uneven and some had varying schedules. Whatever the reason, it meant that Virgil had a chance to join. Huh, cheer WAS technically a club. Did he really have a shot, though? There was only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 placeholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter. I just wrote chapter 3 before I wrote chapter 2 like an overzhelous dingbat.

Virgil does the cheer  
in a mask  
and yeets himself out the gym.

Then Patton happened to be in his math class.  
So he delivered the news.  
He got in.

Surprised Pikachu face

Followed by "This is fine" dog.

Now he has to go to a cheer practice.


	3. The First Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of first meetings. Local anxious gay finds some athletic gays™

The first meeting that Virgil attended of the Cerebrum High School Owls cheer squad had not been what he was expecting. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting; his knowledge of cheer squads came from the Bring it On movies, musical, and non-bring it on use of mean girls on cheer squads in shows like Buffy the Vampire Slayer. That is, he probably expecting a group of impossibly fake white girls subtly talking each other down or a group of athletes obsessed with the sport. Then he bumped into a very short girl with glasses, darkish-blonde hair, and who frantically waved her hands over her heart.

“Err…I am the one who is sorry?” Virgil answered, though it came out in a question. Then he quickly shook his head, pointed to himself, and repeated the motion. She blinked, smiled a little, then ran off. Moments later, she returned with Patton. The girl had a hint of a smile while the older cheer member was grinning. Virgil blinked for a moment. They had different hair color, but something about their faces and freckles seemed close.

She whispered something to Patton’s ear and began to bounce on the balls of her feet. That was when he noticed that rather than wearing the typical gym uniform that some of the other students had dawned, her clothes seemed looser and more breathable. She also was wearing a vest and was playing with the strings.

“I see you have met Robin. She is one of the few people that actually asks and is capable of wearing the mascot suit.” Roman’s voice was both booming and gentle. Robin made several gestures that equated to some form of “okay,” and he rose his volume to its typical gusto. “Let’s get you introduced to the others. Roll Call!!”

Within seconds, the scattered teens were in a row and standing at attention.

“They call me Patton. I’m small and strong and will hug you to life!” Patton started

“My name is Jeannine, I like space and sports and cats.”

“Harper. They/them please. I like spiders and caterpillars and crafting!”

“The name is Lili, not like the flower, please. If you hurt my best friend, I’ll kick you in the knees!”

“Lili!!! That is not the introduction we can go with! We’d get disqualified at nationals.”

“Also violence is wrong, though I appreciate how much you want to protect my sister.”

“Nobody hurts Robin!” The blue-eyed girl protested. She really didn’t look like what Virgil would have expected of a cheerleader. Sure, she had the build of an athlete, but the various basketballs and baseball patches sewn to her jacket, on top of the baseball cap, seemed to suggest that she would be more interested in one of the competitive sports.

“Newbies,” Jeannine scoffed.

“That was you a year ago,” a teen yet to be introduced giggled. This person seemed to be made of cheer, from her sunny smile to the colorful socks and shoes, to the long-outdated sillybands still around her wrists, to the sweater she was wearing in spite of the ensuing workout.

“Name’s Mabel, by the way! I’m a Junior. My bro is in the nerd squad.

"Virgil,” he returned the hearty shake.

“Ooh! You’re cute! Want me to take your measurements?” She asked in what might be interpreted as a sultry voice if the listener or speaker had never heard a sultry voice.

“I…I’m gay,” Virgil squeaked.

Understanding spread over Mabel’s face. “Ohh! Most of us are,” She giggled, “You’ll fit right in. I still want to knit you something. I do it for all our new recruits!”

“You don’t have to.”

“Consider it payment in advance for dealing with her antics,” Lili called.

“Did I just come out to all of the Owls?” Virgil asked in a panic.

“No,” Lili whispered, “And if you want it to be a secret, we will keep it safe.” Both girls made the motion of locking their lips and disposing of the key. “I just got Mabel being extra sense. Trust me, it is better to just accept the gifts. She can be a lot, but she can’t help it, so she makes up for it with gifts and nice gestures. Though the shipping is less of a gesture,”

Mabel chuckled nervously. “Let’s get to practicing. Romeo! Where are we starting.”

“Warm ups!”

After an hour and a half of exercise, introductions, and demonstrations of maneuvers, Virgil found himself collapsing in the grass. Three-fourths of the way through the practice, Robin had reluctantly retired to the bleachers. Lili would hop out of the practice circle to push the water cooler closer to her, attempt breathing exercises, and chatting.

There was a tap at Virgil’s shoulder. He turned and was handed his bag. Virgil searched his memory for the sign for, “Thank you.” She nodded and Virgil made a mental note to get Logan to tutor him in ASL.

“Sorry, my ASL is r-u-s-t-y,” he signed, sometimes resorting to spelling out the words.

“You don’t need to sign. I can hear. I appreciate it, though.”

“Oh. Does it bother you to hear voices…er that wasn’t meant to be rude…er.”

She smiled and laughed. He could start to see the resemblance. After a moment, she pulled out a phone and started typing.

“Sometimes senses get too high-def,” he read off the screen. “My voice is too loud for me sometimes. It feels easier to sign sometimes. I know it’s dumb and an over complicated solution but.”

“It doesn’t sound stupid. Brains are weird. You found a loophole to yours. Whatever works works.”

She giggled and typed some more, “Romey and Patty say the same thing. Lili doesn’t comment on it, but I think she thinks it’s silly and hates herself for thinking so.”

“You and Lili seem close.”

Robin smiled and whispered, “Yeah. I really like her…Even if she isn’t a cat person.”

It felt like an inside joke, but Virgil found her laughter contagious.

“Hey,” Lili called from where she, Mabel, and Harper were practicing pyramids. “You better not be stealing my best friend.”

Robin signed something that Virgil couldn’t catch. (it was “Nobody could replace you,”)

“Darn right!”

“Language, Lili,” Patton called out.

When the others went back to practicing, Virgil turned back to Robin. “So, owl suit.”

“I like birds and it feels kind of safe in there,” she typed out

“Doesn’t the smell get bad? It must get sweaty in there.”

“Not really,” Robin typed out before grinning. “I use a plug-in.” She whispered

“Wait, like those wall diffuses?”

Robin signed, “Yes.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

Her face melted into horror. “Don’t tell Patton, please!” She typed out.

“I won’t,” he quickly reassured her. Still, those things had glass and chemicals that could irritate the skin. “Why not use air fresheners…oh, too strong. Oh! Tea bags! Those are way softer. Remy puts those in his car so he doesn’t have to buy anything. I think leaves or cinnamon could work too.”

Robin hugged him. “You’re a genius!” She said in the loudest hushed voice. He jumped a little at the sudden contact. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, “Whoever you like, I will do whatever I can to get you two together…or at least a first date.”

He blinked at that, but she didn’t seem to have more to say on the matter. After an awkward 5 minutes of Virgil watching Roman direct the squad, a phone was maneuvered in front of his face.

“Want to see my pet rats and frog?” it read.

“Sure,” was his immediate and puzzled response.

By the time everyone returned to the bleachers and Patton gratefully accepted the water bottle his sister offered, Virgil had decided that Montgomery and Gregor were angels and that the squad itself wasn’t too bad. He wouldn’t mind attending the next meeting.


End file.
